And The World Laughs With Kagome
by EnderSweetie
Summary: Oh how I love thee Sesshomaru , let me count the ways .But alas I can only express my love if all these male teachers ,would get the heck out of my way! Love is a battle field , and I'm the Rocky Balboa of this flick. Can I reach you Sesshomaru ,will you see how much I adore you? Naraku you're a sweet poison that kills me softly. Yet I just can't get enough of you.
1. Chapter 1

**And The World Laughs With Kagome .  
**

**Disclaimer :**I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi !

**_Chapter song_** - Drain You ,Nirvana

**Warning/Note(s) :** Enjoy the chapter !

* * *

**Chapter One :** Back To School.

_Can't believe summer was over so fast. I thought as I zoomed into the parking lot dodging a few cars to my left about to pull out.I heard them honk at me as I laughed to myself. The little bows of my neckerchief tickled my chest as the wind surged past me making my clothes flutter. Strands of my hair whipped over my shoulders and down my back as I passed some freshman who were about to cross the street.  
_

___Whoosh! One kid's drink spilled all over his outfit...that sucked.  
_

_I frowned from under the shaded visor of my helmet. The golden rays of sunlight reflecting against my helmet as I clenched the break and pulled into the parking space I had paid for in advance. Beige dirt was kicked up from the wheels in a plume ; shortly ending before a few rich girls that stared in amazement near their boyfriend's cars. Guess some girls need a man to take them to school , I was always taught that it was overrated having to lean on someone for everything. _

_Mom always told that it was smarter to buy school necessities before the semester actually starts. She's totally right! When bids go up,prices can get a little vicious._

_ Boy what a drag it was driving down from the shrine to school, hectic really._

_ I glanced down at my black seat and planted my feet to the ground on either side of my bike. Didn't think I'd be ready to drive it , but all that practice did pay off. Thanks Uncle Hiro. That whole year really changed my life for the better. I officially stopped having depression issues and sort of quit smoking. Getting out of the city was really good for me, like my mom told me it would be. I learned so much living at his house. Actually, more than I thought I would. Oh yea,I picked up a few skills that helped me control the short temper that I had inherited from my father._

_Man, the sun was really beating down on me this morning as I turned off the engine to my brand new Suzuki gsx-r. The bike was a early Christmas gift from my uncle Hiro. Why I got it this early, I dunno. But I did spend all summer learning how to ride it. For some reason Uncle Hiro was a fanatic for motorcycles and all of his sons had one or more. Sadly,Hiro had no daughters of his own and,unfortunately I was always his favorite niece because I was his only niece ._

_Oh yeah before I forget. My name is Kagome Higurashi a teen with an addiction to her guitar. Totally trying to start sophomore year off the safe way. It's funny, because I can still hear him explaining the "dangers" of racing to me. Sure the feeling of riding was sexy and arousing but it still came with dangers.  
_

_ Oh come on, me racing? Oh no, I was too mellow for all the hype that comes with owning my own set of wheels. Still I was a little nervous about leaving the bike here, but I was sure it would be alright. I pulled the black helmet off ,shaking my hair out and threw my head back to suck in a fresh breath. I hated how it made my hair damp because of all the perspiration and intense heat building inside during each ride. Well , better safe than sorry ,right? _

_I slipped off the bike and put the key into the small blue satchel at my side, then I patted out my skirt hoping that nobody saw my unmentionables on the road. I looked to my left and spotted a few guys checking my bike out , their eyes wandered over me. Naturally ,I gave them the"keep dreaming" look and started out of the parking lot looking around for some of my friends. Narrowing my eyes at a cherry red Lamborghini parked in slot number one,I kept walking and ignored the license plate that read "Milfb8". As if I didn't already know who that car belonged else but Inuyasha? I bet it was Miroku's idea too._

_Today I was wearing the traditional outfit for school, except I rebelliously had rolled my skirt up so that it showed more of my legs than needed. Quickly I brushed my hair out so it wasn't as messy. To my surprise it hung down past my back and shoulders in silky black waves,wispy bangs covered my left eye .Cool, never does that at home.I put the small pocket brush away and took out my iPod;unraveling the headphones to stick them in my ears and snap fingers to the music on the iPod in my hand._

_I walked up the steps with my helmet under my arm. My came across a tall boy wearing freshman clothes who was front of me. He turned around smiled as he opened the door for me. That was cool. I thought as I thanked him with a curt bow of my head and continued on. I walked in and hardly saw any of the hall as a bunch of boys swarmed me. Suddenly tons of upperclassmen started to greet me and ask me about the helmet and other personal crap that really wasn't any of their business._

"Is that your boyfriend's?" the tallest boy with a mop top asked.

"Do you ride?"the orange haired guy next to him asked with a smirk.

"You're cute ,you single?" the closest red haired guy winked.

"What's your name?" a short fat kid asked.

"Screw off imps!" I said disgruntled as they squawked like a bunch of birds ganging up on me.

_I couldn't help but stumble backwards as I searched frantically for an opening between the boys, finding none I thought about turning away and running. This was kinda thrilling , I felt like I was a tiny rabbit being surrounded by a bunch of hungry wolves._

_ Time to kick some ass. I mentally grinned as I cracked my knuckles,suddenly a pair of strong hands gripped my shoulders. I was pulled back against a hard chest. Hesitantly, I looked back not surprised to see that Principal Menomaru was standing behind me. I really found it odd when he smiled down at me from behind his glasses._

"Kagome how beautiful you've become! I've missed you! I wanted to tell you that I saw your performance over the summer and I must say it was phenomenal. Oh, are these ruffians bothering you," He asked. I didn't say much because he was glaring up at the group of boys who quickly held up their hands and shook their heads.

"Then you should be on your way," he growled. The boys glanced at each other before scattering in all directions. Suddenly I felt his lips press against my cheek making me blush. Principal Menomaru winked as he let go of my shoulders.

"T-Thanks ," I said awkwardly as he began to walk away.

"No problem , remember if you're ever in trouble _just call. No fighting young lady !_" He reminded me.

"Eheheheh, you're so funny Principal Menomaru." I smiled waving. I lowered my gaze holding my cheek ,watching his back disappear behind a corner down the hall. Why couldn't it ever be the guy I like, coming to my rescue? Not like I really needed to be rescued.

* * *

_Releasing a sigh I continued down the hall and put up my defensive attitude. Now that I was here at school ,it was war against those who had disrespected my honor last year. The mean girls,usually I think of them as vipers in the trees camouflaged by the forest know those girls who would rather spit on you ,rather than help you if you fell in the hall. Total bitches._

For the first day back it felt pretty normal here at school,aside from that crap at the front door. Looking around I noticed that the halls were filled with noise and confusion. Not really surprising. I thought walking to my locker from last year. I put my iPod in my pocket and opened the gray tall locker , took my helmet and placed it in a nice sized cubicle.

"Kagome,"asked a familiar voice from a distance.

I heard my name and closed the locker turning my head to my right. My eyes lit up when I saw Erie squinting at me. Suddenly we both ran over to each other,hugging, she was crying and I was doing my best not to laugh at her. It felt really good to see her again since she had come back to Tokyo. Her mom and dad had gotten a divorce so she left with her mother to Nagasaki for a whole year. My other best friends glanced over at us,they waved standing near some popular boy's locker in a semicircle probably talking about their summers.

_Taki,Sango,Michiru and..._

_Wait a moment,where did Yuka go?_

I looked to my left to see Yuka waving to me from the intersection of the right hall and left. I could see that it was packed with girls and female teachers pushing and stepping on each others toes. At first I waved idiotically at her ,then realized that she was actually calling me over - totally making me feel like an idiot. I walked over to where she stood,near a glass display of awards for our school and looked to the right of her.

_What I saw was seriously enough to make my heart jump into my throat._

"See,look what you could have missed Kags. They call him Mr. Shizu and he's every woman's dream!"

Yuka looked at me with a blush inching her green skirt up to show more leg than was necessary. I shook my head with a snort,turning away from the hunky teacher who continued his walk,passing through the sea of female staff and students that parted for him.

._..Evidently he thought he was Moses._

"I don't get you guys. Tell me. What is _soooo_ hot about the guy? He's_ just_ a teacher." I said in an assish way,placing my hands on my hips as he passed between Yuka and my eyes connected with his red hot gaze,his slender lips pulling into a skin shivering smirk.

_No way in hell...where those his eyes.  
_

I wanted to turn into jello when he smirked at me with his devilishly handsome lips,his fingers moved to tuck some of his hair behind his ear. I was loving the long inky tendrils as they blew in a strange wind that came from nowhere - Oh wait that's just the girls from Technical Theater class operating an incredibly large fan from down the hall. Wow he has special effects too? I think I'm going to pass out.

_This guy even came with theme music ..._

I watched as his entourage of girls carried a boom box and some speakers that blasted it.

**(** The Stroke by Billy Squier .**)**

Right...that was awkward. But seriously, he was way sexier than Billy on the 16 strokes album! I could see why he rocked the song the way he did.

I felt a blush creeping up my neck as I glared at him and turned my eyes away from the sight of that handsome face of his. I heard Yuka release a sigh from behind me,feeling the heat coming from her mouth as we watched him continue his strut across the hall.I shrunk away from her with an odd expression as she stared him down like a mad cow. I tried to shake the image of his super sexy butt out of my mind,turning around to look at Yuka who was letting drool run down her chin. Yea. Had to agree with her as I wiped the drool from under her lip with her neckerchief.

_Mr. Shizu was the type all women wanted. He was a hostel type of spit fire from the sexiest depths of hell. _

_ The feeling a man gets when he's struttin through the city at night. He probably is the type of man who prays on loose girls. Hell anyone could see that he was freak in the morning and definitely a freak in the evening!_

_ Ice cold wind cooling the blood raging under his skin while the jeans on his hips clench his ass , just how he walked set fire to the hearts of many. Women gazing lustfully after him as he passes them. That long jet black hair flowing mystically behind him. His perfect ass switching under those smooth black slacks with a ruby arachnid belt buckle,making all the female teachers and students groan and moan as they stared after it._

_ He wore no ring on his hand,automatically signaling something in all these women's minds that he was available for the taking. His sculpted chest covered by a slim sexy black dress shirt with sleeves that folded up just below his hot biceps. His hard expression along with the dangerous aura around him were what drove women insane. All the teachers wanted him ,students and everyone!_

Except me.

I didn't fall for the bad guy persona,since I had my eyes set on another teacher.

"Gee,he can stroke me anytime." A female voice said.

I bend forward to see Sango who had appeared next to Yuka,she rested her head on Yuka's shoulder staring after Mr. Shizu with her book pressed against her chest. I on the other hand,hoped that this would be the last time I ever saw him– that handsome devil.

"Ooo! It just pisses me off that everyone instantly fawns over him, he's not even that cute!" I snapped folding my arms under my breasts. They both turned around with evil looks,coming closer. They stand at my sides reach out for me as I yell. I hated when they pulled my cheeks with their fingers. Their faces were extremely monstrous, I felt my sweat drop at their hissing tongues with dripping fangs.

Oh ..wow.

"Oh Kagome you're such a hypocrite!" Sango smirked poking me in the breast.

"Yea ,we all saw the he gave you, admit it you like him." Yuka narked with her hands on her hips. They both trapped me,teasing me as I shook my head blushing.

"N-No way! Who'd ever like_ that_ eye sore! I think we all know who_ I_ have my heart set on."

We turned around to gaze at the love of my life who was walking down the hall in our direction. He had long silvery white hair pulled back into a low ponytail that hung below his perfect butt,brushed the back of his calves as he walked. I held onto my panties feeling them slipping down my hips, watching as he strolled in what seemed to be slow motion through a crowd of girls.

_Sesshomaru Nagasami ...  
_

He didn't come with his own theme music ...so I had always imagined a song playing anytime he walked passed me.

**(**Paramore - CrushCrushCrush.**)**

He wore a cream argyle sweater vest with small red honeycomb shapes and red flowers in the center of each. Under that he wore a white dress shirt , yellow and periwinkle Easter striped tie around his neck today. His pants were straight white jeans that hugged tightly to his legs and folded over his black dress shoes. Sesshomaru's face was slender with a pair of thin tasty lips ,skin pale and creamy ,eyes a gentle golden amber hue with a gorgeous set of eyelashes. He wore wide rectangular glasses that stayed placed perfectly in the middle of his face as he walked through the tall. Handsomely reserved.

_He'd always been my favorite teacher , mmm always._

Kami,the way his crotch pulled every time he took a step ,tight white jeans clenching his bulge perfectly, was enough to make me bite my ..he was definitely hot stuff to me! Sesshomaru stood apart from me , glancing down through his glasses as he held his hand out to me. I stared down at a small box with pink ribbons that took up the space of his hand. I blushed at him and greeted him unsure what the gift was for.

"Good morning Kagome ,a little birdy told me that you won at a singing competition over the is for you , sorry I missed it."

I looked at the box with a surprised glance and reached out for it , brushing my fingers over his palm. I avoided his gaze as I took the box . Finding it incredibly hard to say thanks , he leaned down and kissed my forehead making all my thoughts vanish. I felt my whole body quiver as he leaned up and stroked my cheek with his hand , fingers barely touching my skin. Oh how I yearned for more. However, I knew it wasn't going to go that way.

"Listen kiddo , I hope your not mad. Promise that I'll attend all of your events this year. Let me know when the next competition is ,won't you?"

_Kiddo...yea you would call me that. Why do you make it sound like you're my dad or something? _

I nodded my head and smiled at him , he waved good bye flashing us his sexy white smile. Yuka and Sango blushed as they waved good bye with me, watching as he continued down the hall.

"Yea , I forgot about you guys. Lucky! Lucky little woman you! He'll be yours in no time!" Said Yuka as she elbowed me lightly in the side with a wink.

"Awww! I wanna see what he got you ,cheeky little brat!" Sango smirked fettering my hair softly with a smile.

"No way , I'm not going to open it at school !" I blushed with a growl at my friends and slapped their hands away from the box that I held protectively against my chest.

Just because I was the shortest in our crew didn't mean I couldn't kick their asses, she was right though. I did sorta have a thing for Mr. Nagasami , but it was just a crush and nothing more. He was too old for me and I didn't even have the nerve to tell him how I felt. Still ,I wished that I was just a few years older and prettier. Geez ,what am I thinking? My mind went Sesshomaru as I walked back to my locker and paused staring at the paint on it. Just the sound of his name was enough to make me inwardly quiver as I opened my locker and swapped my lunch for a few books.

"Hey Kagome, what's your first class ?" Asked Sango as she put her stuff in the locker next to mine. I shrugged my shoulders and told that I thought it was physical education. Her eyes went wide as she said that she had the same class. I squinted my eyes at the paper as I held it up to my face, realizing that we finally had a class together!

"Wait who is your teacher ," she asked skeptically.

"I have ...oh great" I said with a sigh as I held the paper near her. Sango stood next to me with her arm around my shoulder and flinched a little,I felt her laughing.

"I'm glad I don't have coach Koga Katagiri! I hear he's a letch who works the prettiest girls really hard .Best be on your guard Kagome ." Sango offered me what little comfort she could-but it did nothing for me. I slammed my locker shut and grabbed my backpack with a groan as we left for the locker room.

* * *

**Locker Room.**

With my iPod on , I walked into the girl's locker room glad to have gotten there early, standing in line for a locker was the pits. I was assigned my locker and drawer by a female coach with blond hair.

_Locker Number 28 , top locker ._

I smirked to myself as I went to find my locker , it was easy since it was near the entrance. I moved passed some girls as I went over to my locker. I glanced over my shoulder seeing that Sango had the locker right across from mine.

That made me smile with some relief knowing that I wasn't alone.

I reached over to the locker door, opening it up and hung my backpack on the metal hook that protruded out from the back wall of the locker ,then I took my shoes off and slid them into the lower part of the locker especially for shoes. I untied the neckerchief from my neck and unbuttoned my blouse , mindlessly glancing over at the girl who stood next to me. I couldn't hide the disgust on my face when I realized it was Kikyo Hysane.

_Kikyo Hysane was one of the worst offenders of my middle school days , she had always been a tormenter in the shadows of my youthful days back when I wore glasses. She used to tease me everyday about how skinny I was , and how my best friend ( her boyfriend at the time ) Inuyasha only hung around me because he felt sorry for a girl like me. During eighth grade I kicked her in the face for cheating on him , it took four people to pull me off that whore as I threw punches to her face. She never said anything to me again until freshman year when we got stuck working as partners in a project._

I wanted to puke when she pulled down her skirt ,taking her skimpy thong along with it. Oh god , I could see that she had her omanko pierced. Kikyo flipped back her hair with her hand as she smirked at me and bent over to pull it up on her scrawny ass.

_That's just nasty..._

I shook my head and took off shirt without meaning to show off my large breasts to Kikyo. She glared over at me making me roll my eyes dramatically as I and tossed my shirt into the locker. I bent over to shimmy the green skirt down my legs, lifting to toss it into the locker. Next came the socks and loafers. That's when I felt eyes on me. I slowly glanced back and caught a few chicks staring at me , some even glaring.

_Ok ...?_

_Sango looked at me with a blush as I turned and whispered ,asking her why everyone was staring. She stuttered and told me that not everyone was used to the underwear. A black thong attracted all of those mean stares? No I don't think so. I was pretty sure that they were looking at my body. Yes. I knew it was stunning;but so what if my breasts were larger than most of the girls , that didn't mean I had to wear ugly undergarments to hide them._

Hell , I was proud of my breasts - but not proud enough to go walking around with my shirt unbuttoned letting my girls all out for everyone to see.

I didn't know why the hell they were all butt hurt , damn they act like they've never seen a black laced g-string on someone's ass before. At least it wasn't one of those skimpy little shoe lace thongs that Kikyo wore. I gagged at the string wedged up in her ass crack , flinched at the way her breasts were pushed so far up on her chest that they sat directly under her chin. She thinks just because she has green eyes , that means she's above the rest of us girls. Pah. I have violet eyes, not many people with that kind of trait.

_Ok so , I know I looked exotic compared to her. Who else is walking around with violet eyes naturally , noooobody !- Keith Sweat y'all..._

I turned around to look at the mirror in my locker and admired my pear shaped waist , full thighs and gorgeously round back side. I even had the nice dimples above my bottom that the models had in the Hanky Panky advertisements.

_Mom always said I had the hips for birthing children. Well Mama didn't raise no fool!  
_

I didn't care if I wasn't as slim as the rest of these girls, as long as I wasn't flabby I considered myself a diva. I moved to sick my legs one by one into my maroon P.E bloomers, slowly I slid them up my hips and let go with a snap. Shrugging off the painful snap of the rubber I leaned up to shove my head through my white shirt with the maroon collar, hugging my body a little too snugly for my taste.

_ Yolo right?_

I shut my locker after sitting on the bench to put on my white P.E shoes , lifting my arms to pull my hair into a high ponytail as I stood up. Sango asked if I was ready after spritzing me with some late night amber body spray. I nodded put the spray in the locker ,closed it and we left through the locker room exit.

* * *

_**Let's Get Physical!**_

I shielded my eyes from the sunlight overhead as I went to stand against a gate that divided the P.E courts , looking at the girls mingling in their little social cliques. Sango came over and leaned against the gate , she poked poked my cheek and smirked. I glanced at her and rolled my eyes because I didn't want to have Coach Katagiri's class. After a time I started to chat with her about summer. Her brown eyes widened just as mine did when we felt something stroking our bottoms.

"That's two handfuls of lady lumps and counting!" A male voice shouted triumphantly from behind us.

I watched Sango turn around to glare at Miroku. He chuckled from behind the gate with a wink ,she gripped the gate and started shaking while she yelled at him. I laughed at them watching Inuyasha as he pushed his hair back with a black head band coming over. He had grown taller , damn he looked good in that tight shirt. I felt a small blush on my cheeks as he stood in front of me ,leaning over with his fingers in the gate looking down at me with a hot smirk.

"Hey Kags." he said with a smile as I tossed my head up with a smile.

"Yasha" I replied sweetly as I moved closer to the gate and weaved my fingers against his , our lips inches from each other as I stared into his black eyes.

He'd always been my best guy friend, he was even my first kiss two summers ago. Unfortunately,Kikyo had a large crush on him and asked him out. That made it hard for me to tell him how I felt when she would constantly kiss him in front of me. Later on however, he caught her cheating with Miroku's cousin Haji at a party their families were hosting and broke up with her soon after.

_Serves that bitch right._

"Hey Kags why don't you show us your moves ,"Miroku whined , taking his time as he came over to my side of the gate and stood next to Inuyasha who nodded his head in agreement. Sango kind of glared at Miroku as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea! Come on Kags. Do something a lil' sexy for me ? Maybe I'll make you my girl." Inuyasha said with a smirk as I flipped him the bird.

"Oh! Fuck _you_ Inuyasha. You totally wish you _COULD_ get this!" I smirked, walking away from the gate. Oh as if I couldn't see his eyes glued to my backside, I tapped it then moved away from the gate.

"Sango do you remember that dance routine I taught you? The hip hop one ?" I asked , brushing some of my bangs away from my face as I walked over to her.

"Eeehh the Kirko Bangz one?" she asked back.

"Yes , that's the one." I answered with a laugh.

"Alright."

She confirmed with a smirk as she walked toward me, he shook head head with laugh. Miroku caught my eye, doing something weird with his tongue and fingers, making me stick out my tongue as I stepped away from the gate.

I glanced at Sango as she stood next to me and lined her body up to match mine. We started to roll our hips , slowly spreading out legs. Sango came behind me and put her hands on my hips as I started a smoothly dipping my hips from side to side. We both continued our risque dancing slapping each others butts and shaking them. I did a specially modified C-walk while Sango did the same. I spun into her and leaned my head back , glancing at her. We both paused awkwardly to look at the guys as they stared from behind the gate. Inuyasha and Miroku were both staring intently waiting for us to kiss or something.

"Feh. Kagome is too much of a chicken to kiss another girl. Trust me I know." Inuyasha said with a nodded his head and spoke. "Psh. Sango is quite stingy when it comes to kisses ,so I've no doubt that she'd decline one from Kagome."

"Rrr she's not asking for them 24/7 !" Sango roared.

"Yea, besides why don't you two do it ?" I smiled.

"Ok, but I dare you to kiss Sango first. Then I'll lock lips with letch over here." Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he was fucking crazy. Inuyasha nudged him with his shoulder, Miroku's expression changed.

"Yeaaaah , we dare you to kiss !" He said both stared at them with our hands on our hips. They totally thought they were better than us! I looked at Sango and shrugged my shoulders as if to say "should we do it". She looked at me and winked.

" LESBIAN POWER HO!" We cheered with out left hand in the air and our right clenched against out breasts in a fist.

_So we decided to kiss...and it was ..no I can't just say it was nice.. Anyone can say that they've kissed someone , but this is how my first kiss with the same sex felt._

I gently gripped Sango's shoulders feeling her tense .I felt just as nervous as she did , wondering why I even agreed to this, but It was a dare so I kept my myself calm. Her body like mine was slender, soft and lush. It was almost hypnotic as she took my face within her slender hands, stroking my cheeks with her thumbs. We tried to call out to our emotions as we brushed the hair from each others faces.

At first she looked at me with hesitation swimming in her eyes as I leaned in close to her face , her breath lightly touching my lips making me furrow my brow. Instinctively breathing in so that I could take in the gentle scent of her apple perfume; it was so crisp, fresh and airy , that it made me hungry with desire to taste her. I wondered if her lips , those soft pink lips apart from mine, were just as juicy as they looked. Slowly I incline my head ,closing my eyes just as she closed hers.

Our lips first brushed each other, creating a pleasurable sensation that vibrated through my whole body. Just this one ,light peck from her lips caused me to see a flash of white. And then ... she moved before I was ready ,our lips instantly pressed deeper! Softly. Sensationally. Erotic quakes run from my body to hers ,all because of this hands pressed together as we kissed more. The kiss; became hard, but soft; mellow but juicy! A split second burst of fever each time either of us moved. In that one kiss. She knew what it felt like, as did I. Our lips parted and we both took small breaths before opening our eyes to each other.

If I ever decided to play for the same team, I'd want every experience to feel just like that one, if not better.

Miroku suddenly popped a blood vessel in his nasal cavity and the blood went gushing from the left side of his with Inuyasha as they looked at each other and nearly passed out. I started to laugh at them ,as did Sango. I glanced over at her and met her eyes with a blush. She also pinkened .Quickly, our eyes averted before we laughed again.

"Take that losers!" She said flipping them the bird. I held my sides and called them perverts. All of a sudden Miroku and Inuyasha went white. I turned around and also lost some color when I saw Coach Katagiri standing behind me.

Oh dear sweet Pink Floyd. ..

_We are so boned!_

* * *

_**Let's Get Physical ?**_

I glance over my shoulder expecting to see Inuyasha and Miroku , but they had taken off like cowards .

_Wimps ..._

Coach Katagiri was quite an attractive male. He knew how to freeze you with those deep ice blue eyes. Long black hair pulled into a high top ponytail with a maroon sweat band around his clothes were the normal athletic gear a dark maroon tracksuit with white kicks and a stopwatch around his neck ,next to his whistle. I could make out his muscular physique from the way the suit stretched. I awkwardly glanced at Sango , who was still laughing and cheering to herself.

"Eh-Sango ..hey Sango" I said hoping that she'd stop- but she kept laughing."SANGO!" I said again , making her say "What?" and turn around. "Oh shit!" she said slapping her hands over her mouth as she stared up at the Coach who smirked. "You're not even in this class Fujiyama. I suggest you go catch up with your class before I make you run six laps !" He barked at her, making and apologize. She turned ,running away to her class and waved back at me. I gulped when his icy blue eyes shifted to me...

_I prayed to to the Pedo God's that he wouldn't light me up on the first day of class._

"Now as for you Miss . Higurashi. I expect you to be on your number five minutes before class starts everyday , got it ?" He said poking me in the breast with his finger. I felt my eyebrows twitch as he waited for an answer.

"Aren't you aware of the rules Coach. Ya know the sexual harassment ones?"

My voice was full of attitude as I turned to walk away from him folding my arms over my breasts. I froze when he gripped my arms and pulled me back , slamming my body against the gate. I looked over my shoulder to ask him who the hell he thought he was ,but he leered over eyes grew wide when our bodies touched. Not only did I sense his hand feeling up my thigh , but the fact that I was pressed up against the gate with his "yardstick "poking me was where the real terror broke in. I curled my fingers in the gate as he moved his hand slowly up the back of my thigh till it cupped my butt.

"Coach Katagiri !" I yelled when his other hand hand curled around my stomach , and slid up to catch one of my breasts. He quickly spun me around to face him, our noses touching as he smirked at my embarrassed expression. I wondered why nobody was over here stopping him, just where the heck is everyone?

"I didn't say I was done with you Higurashi , now I think you owe me an apology ." He said gripping the back of my neck forcing me to look him in the eye . I felt the urge to spit in his face , but something in his eyes told me I would regret it.

"Neverrrrrr !" I hissed as he gripped my neck harder and shook me slightly.

"Say it!" He roared as I winced at his nails digging into my skin.

" No" I said relieved when he released me with a laugh ; I held my neck and growled at him as he leaned over me and pressed his chest against mine. He was so close I could smell the 'Giorgio Armani' cologne he was wearing.

Acqua di giò homme...

I thought I saw something red in his mouth, then I noticed that it was a ball. That meant that Coach had his tongue pierced! Oh kami why ? I huddled as close to the gate as I could ;desperately squirming to get away as he leaned down and brushed his lips against my ear. I grimaced when his hand gripped my chin and then the sting of his teeth grazing the top of my ear.

"I like you Higurashi , you're the one I'm going to look forward to breaking this year. Now,hustle that ass and go join the run with the others." He said moving away from me so I could leave. That was all it took to cause me to get all hot and bothered. The way he said_ "that ass"_ make me want to take hot shower! I could picture Flash Gordon coming out of nowhere loping off Coach Katagiri's head shouting "Death to Minnnngg!"

_ Ahhh if only life really worked that way._

I barely restrained myself from flipping him off as I stomped past him when I suddenly feeling a sing across my bottom. I glared back at his smug expression as he folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head with a wink.I turned my head around quickly with my nose in the air blushing ; didn't want to admit it but he was kinda hot – in a sexy wolfish way.

I joined some of the girls in the run , quickly leading them around the track as I stuck my tongue out at the boys -Miroku who whistled and Inuyasha who howled.

"Disgusting , Inuyasha you're such a dog ! " I yelled , running to keep ahead of Kikyo and Kagura who both were panting heavily. Poor Kagura was an asthmatic but she loved running , and Kikyo ..I dunno she must have blown too much of something. I was getting sick of my breasts hitting my chin as I sped down the track , hardly seeing anyone's face as I passed some of the slower girls. Hahaha! I laughed when the boys Coach, Mr. Negi slapped both Inuyasha and Miroku across the back of their heads with his hands. He told them that they had to do a hundred push ups each or wash all the football laundry after this Friday's homecoming game.

When I circled the track three times and finally came to finish ,I was worn and exhausted, looking at Coach Katagiri who timed me with a smirked dropping the whistle from his mouth. Yeah ,I ran cross country last year . Coach Ayame was the best , I still think about her from time to time. It's tragic that she died in a traffic accident before summer ended.

"Good job Higurashi ,Mota ,Hysane, everyone go get dressed !"

Get dressed my ass! You damn pervert. I thought as I pulled the scrunchie from my hair and shook it out. At least that was it for physical education today. I got dressed silently , then Sango and I walked to our next class , figuring out that we had the same teacher.

_Wow !_

_Things are looking up Kagome !_

* * *

_**Dreaded History Teacher .**_

_It was History with someone by the name of Shizu – wait..why did that sound familiar? I walked into the classroom , apparently Sango and I were early since nobody else was in the room. Walking around the desks I picked my seat and sat semi in the third row as did Sango._

"Ladies , I'm sorry to say I've made a seating chart and ..." He paused when he saw my face.

"Oh , now didn't I see you in the hall this morning? What a pleasure to have you in my class Miss ?" The delight in his voice was almost enough to give me cancer.

_Oh I knew there was a catch! Karma always has a way of biting me in the ass. FUUUUUUUU school ! Yep that was the motto today._

"Higurashi." I said with a frown , recognizing the face of the male hunk teacher from earlier. Why is he still sexy? Perhaps I could get switch outta here. Maybe Mr. Nagasami is still teaching History instead of English this year! Pleeasssseeee kami let him be teaching History , I don't want to be stuck with this sexy mother fuc-

" Yea,um is there anyway I can transfer out of this class? You see I wanted a specific teacher this year -" He interrupted me. "You're going to need my signature." I shrunk back as he glanced up from his clipboard with a smirk and leaned against his desk ,calmly watching us. To avoid blushing I switched my gaze to Sango, who was busy staring at the guy.

_Cripes..what about Miroku ?Wow ...totally surprised! You would think she'd have more self control than that.  
_

"Neee,Sensei will you sign it for me? " I suddenly asked him in the cutest voice I could muster , watching as he spun the globe on his desk and turned to look at me with a straight gangster expression on his face. It simply read_ "Fuck no! Bitch you're stuck in here"_. I gaped in horror,feeling my victory slipping through my hands like sand.

"Now that's a little extreme honey. You don't even know how I teach. However, despite that I think you'll be my favorite student this year. Let's get along, Kagoooome-chan." He said in smooth deep voice , making me shiver when I heard my name from his lips. I watched as he went around his desk to write on the white board.

I knew he was evil! What kind of a jerk says...wait a minute! Why the heck did he call me that? Before I could comment on that, everyone started to shuffle in and fill up the room. I bit my tongue as the seating chart was displayed from the projector. I couldn't help but slap my hand against my face, dragging it down seeing that my seat was right near his desk. I glanced around looking for a person to trade this seat with but to my dismay , what I saw seated on either side of me was the worst of my problems.I looked over to my sides seeing Kagura and Kikyo as my neighbors. Given their nick names by Inuyasha ,Dick-Lick Kagura was fixing her makeup while Cum-Drop Kikyo was texting on the cellphone under her desk with her tongue outside of her mouth.

_Somehow I felt that I was destined to be the tormented today.  
_

I set my bag down and sat in that one seat. The seat seemed different from the rest, like all of the energy whirling around the room was absorbed right into that spot. Even so as I took my seat there in that lone desk, I felt pressure curling up around my physical body, deep black pressure so menacing that I've never felt before making me strain against it. This presence came from the world around the desk , triggered from the channel between the teachers desk and mine. My sweat as I battled the tension, I took every option to ignore the teacher sitting at his desk right in front of me. I didn't want to look forward, fearing that I might I might blush and explode from the collecting tension.

_SHIIIIIT !_ I was blushing anyway. Mentally I raged...then figured out that raging really wasn't , luck was on my side when I realized that Sango was behind me rubbing my back. For a tennis player she had really strong .I relaxed in my seat with a sigh as I felt the tension being slowly sucked out of me, almost miraculously.

"Wow that feels great. You're really good at this,"I said in a hushed tone. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to enjoy the touch of her hand.

"Really? I'm glad you think so. Does it you relax you ?" A deep voice asked sending a jolt up my spine and all the tension came flooding back into me, inspiring my faint "Oh Mer Gerd" expression. Slowly I turned my head and stared right up at Mr. Shizu with my mouth wide open. Yes my expression was a little dramatic when I found out that he was the one rubbing my back.

_Why great one , just why?  
_

"Are you alright Kagome? You're shaking ."

His voice was flavored with a dark cynical mirth as he looked down at me with his deep ruby eyes, smirk upon his lips. I couldn't answer because I was too scared that my voice would come out in the same squeaky pitch it does when two guys kiss in a yaoi manga. So I only give him my "P-p-p-p-poker Face". An expression so awkward and emotionless that it made most people question their own sanity when they saw it. Mr. Shizu only stared with a look that read"challenge accepted". One could simply tell from his protruding bottom lip that he was a master of said trolling technique. Oh I knew Sango had a fat ass grin plastered to her face, I heard her making that stupid _Pffffffft_ noise.

Naturally one cannot hold the face of poker for long with this much I gave up and imagined ripping my face off as I nodded politely ,waiting for him to back off me. Mr. Shizu's hand slid from my back, and he strolled down the row to talk about himself for twenty minutes until he asked the class to talk amongst that.

Fuck that shit.I thought as I put my headphones in my ear and moved my hair to hide them. I tried to keep myself from dancing when "Drain You"played, finding it terribly hard to keep my hands pressed against my thighs. I enjoyed the music flowing from my buds into my ears and down to my tail bone making me bite my lip. I allowed myself to mouth the words ignoring Sango when she asked me if I was alright with a chuckle from behind.

"I can hear you listening to our song! Quit Ignoring me!" She said pinching my butt from under the desk." Ouch!What do you want ?" I said pulling a bud from my ear and turned around to face her. "Why are you ignoring me and listening to OUR song? You know that makes me jealous." She said with a huff leaning over her to press her cheek against her desk. I played with her pony tail as I told her that I forgave her. She instantly sprang up and screwed up her face to produce a fake cry making Kikyo stare when I covered my face with my hand and laughed. Quickly feeling over it I silenced myself and turned around in my seat and opened my note book sketching out some ways to get her back.

_Oh I forgive you now. But payback will be sweet ...my dear Sango just you wait._

Kagura snapped the pencil she was holding in half making Kikyo and other girls giggle as she dropped her head on her desk with a sigh. I wanted to asked if she was alright but I resented that idea. Motion denied! She never helped me when I was getting picked on in middle school, but she didn't help the bullies either. Still today,why she was always there?

I gave up the thought and focused on the music being delivered to my ears,eyes wandering over to Mr. Shizu who was reading over some papers on his desk, when suddenly his red eyes snapped up from the paper on his desk. Instantly I looked down at my desk and drew in my note book wondering if he caught me. Somehow I knew that he was smiling at his desk. I felt it somehow, as crazy as it sounds I really felt him smiling. A pulse ran through the entire desk and I trembled against my seat. I didn't want to look up at least not for the rest of the song.

_ "**Pass it back and forth in a passionate kiss.**_  
_** From my mouth to yours ,**_  
_** Sloppy lips to lips ,**_  
_** You're my vitamins **_  
_**I like you.."** _

I cautiously looked up from the desk...my face nearly fell off.**  
**

HE WAS SMILING!

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**Author :**Aww well everyday doesn't always go as planned! Maybe things will get better for Kagome as the day progresses.

**Please Read and Review, I love feedback from you guys!**

**_I'll be updating ASAP! - EnderSweetie._**


	2. Chapter 2

**And The World Laughs With Kagome .  
**

**Disclaimer :**I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi !

**_Chapter song_** - Anything by Janet Jackson

**Warning/Note(s) :** Some sexy things . Vulgar Language! This is a duo chapter, forgive me if it's too long !

* * *

**Chapter two part one :** The Devil Of Her Desire.

Kagome was tuned out most of second period bored out of her mind by Mr. Shizu who was giving an overview of the course material . She hung her head as she stared out of the window wishing that this period would just end already.

_Suddenly she felt something on top of her head ._

" Pay attention Miss. Higurashi this affects you as well ." Mr. Shizu said glancing down at her , seeing that she still wasn't paying attention. His long black hair fell past his shoulders as he leaned down and said her name again.

Shizu found the girl to be quite cute ,even as she ignored him. Long wavy raven tresses spilling down her shoulders and back , soft features and pastel violet eyes. Her small chin resting within the palm of her hand as she stared out of the window. What instantly caught his eyes were her amazing breasts , he found it ridiculous how they took up a great deal of space on her desk , still it was enough to make him inwardly grin. Oh yes, this little girl was perfectly stacked. Mentally, he thanked the two people who did the nasty to bring this busty angel into his world.

Kagome absently glanced up to see that her teacher was standing next to her desk , his face nearly in hers . Kagome leaned back with a yelp , making everyone else laugh . A weird looking boy considered homosexual by most named Shinji Gatenmaru laughed at her , making Sango shake her fist in anger at him mouthing 'I'm gonna kick your ass '- resulting in him shutting up instantly.

Mr. Shizu shook his head with a small chuckle and moved on down the row ,reaching his hand out to slap a jock named Garamaru on the back of the head for sleeping . Though Garamaru didn't want to admit it , he was the brother of the infamous Gatenmaru .

Kagome sunk lower in her seat as she glanced up at the clock on the wall .

How many more moments of this hell will she have to endure ?

Two minutes till nine o one , that was time when this period was going to end . Kagome sat up with a look of ' thank kami ' on her face as she glanced over at Kagura to her left ,who was taking notes on what Mr. Shizu was saying. Kagura's pink eyes shifted over to Kikyo who was staring at the teacher's ass when he walked passed their desks .

Shizu felt three sets of eyes on him as he passed down the front row. The first and last set he didn't really give any thought about, it was the second pair that almost made him smile. Not at the fact that they were on him,but where they were looking made him suddenly stiff, the black haired cutey pie with the violet eyes was checking him out. Alright, that was all he needed to confirm his suspicions.

Kagome had glanced over at Mr. Shizu , her eyes coming down to his crotch while she absently she thought about what she was going to do with her friends after school. Suddenly she felt another whack on her head . Instinctively glaring up she met the eyes of Mr. Shizu who wore a weird expression. He had thumped her on the head with a hand full of papers for what ? She didn't know. Kagome blushed and Kikyo snickered when Mr. Shizu told her to pay attention again. Kagome clenched her fists against her thighs under the desk , her bottom lip being abused by her teeth . Violet eyes glaring ahead at the white board behind the wooden desk in front of hers.

She hated..today so much .

Suddenly the sound of freedom rang and the overly joyed Kagome smiled as she gathered her stuff and zipped for the door. However her exit was blocked by a hard chest as she slammed into her teacher. Kagome recovered herself and glanced up at him with a frown. Mr. Shizu shook his head and excused everyone except for her . He couldn't let her get away so easily,he needed to get better acquainted with her.

Boy..did she want to kill him.

Why her ?

Kagome glared daggers at Kikyo as she said good by to Mr. Shizu and winked. Feeling annoyed already, Kagome rolled her eyes and stood off the side watching Kikyo and the rest of her classmates leave the room. Some smirked at her and others gave her looks of understanding sorrow. Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango who walked by and patted her back as she left with a sorry expression . Kagome waited till everyone had left , then she brushed back some of her hair from her right shoulder and asked Mr. Shizu why he asked her to stay, claiming that she hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't answer her as he moved from the desk and went around the wall over to the door.

* * *

Mr. Shizu glanced back at Kagome as he shut the door to his classroom , locking it with her and himself inside . Kagome felt a sudden anxiousness spur from within the pit of her abdomen as he slowly walked back over to where she stood. Her eyes met the dark red eyes of her teacher as he leaned against his desk , arms crossed over his sculpted chest with a smirk on his face ,making her gulp in return. Kagome couldn't help but feel a sense of danger as Mr. Shizu stared down at her, so to counter she met his gaze with more attitude written all over her pretty face.

" You know Kagome , there is something that I admire about you. You're that type of girl that's always number one at everything you do ,you don't even try for it. You use your pretty little violet eyes to worm your way into a man's heart . And I'm sure ,that you know you've burrowed into mine , don't you ? " Asked Mr. Shizu who tilted his head with a handsome smirk.

Oh yeah , she totally wanted him. Pah ! No way in Akuma's butt crack would she ever want this guy !

" Well -exactly what are you talking about Mr. Shizu ? " Kagome asked with a puzzled expression as she looked at her nails. She wasn't going to admit that she was already pissed off for him wasting some of her orientation time , but now he was just burning through it with stupid questions . Feeling bold the young girl put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side . She had a nasty attitude to people who wasted her time ,especially the man across from her. Her teacher only stared back at her with amusement.

_This girl was a hot tamale._  
_Full of vigor and fire ._  
_He could clearly tell._

"What I'm talking about_ Kagome_ ," He moved closer to her till his chest was a mere inch apart from hers",is your little infatuation with me . Oh come on it's so thick in the air between us . " He shook his head and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. Her eyes shot down to the offending hand , squirming as it continued its way down her neck and drew back from her body.

...Just what is this guy's problem ?

Kagome curled her upper lip , partly beside herself as she clenched her firsts and glared at the fool with a twitch of annoyance showing on her face .At least it was orientation break so she wouldn't be late to her next class.

" Hold the hell up ! You're wrong ! I have no feelings for you at all ! I actually_ dislike_ you , but you wouldn't know the meaning of the word because your ego has swelled your brain! Ugh you are so full of yourself and you think that every girl in the school wants you when they don't ,at least not me – REALITY CHECK FOR YOU MISTER ! PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS ! Ha what a joke." Kagome voiced with all the feminist power she had , glaring at the raven haired man as she folded her arms and stuck out her hip.

Mr. Shizu stood shell shocked at the girl who had just giving him his very first verbal bitch guy could take being yelled at normally by his ex girlfriends. However, nobody had ever yelled at him like that before , especially not a young girl whom he didn't even know. Kagome paused for a moment , looking up at her teacher's blank expression with some satisfaction .

" _I see_. " That was all he said looking her up and down , however the curve at the end of his words that struck her as suspicious. Kagome was just about to take a step back when the unthinkable happened.

* * *

**Tangled In His Web Of Seduction.**

Her violet eyes widened when her teacher suddenly advanced her , his fingers latching around her upper arm harshly .Kagome yelped as she was pulled forward against him, safeguarding her chest by pressing her hand between them as he maneuvered her toward his desk. Her body felt the hot intimidation that radiated from his. Her smaller form opposite to his. She was gorgeous and tough , fresh, nearly ready to be released into the world and explore all life had to offer .He was the living terror , hundreds of years holding untold horrors and abominations , his demons constantly crawling under his skin to remind him that he was damned.

Mr. Shizu turned Kagome so that she was leaning against his desk looking up at him . She was practically sitting on top of the desk with his waist nearly between her legs as she pressed them closed and stared up at him with an embarrassed expression, mainly because of how close he was to her.

His legs against hers .  
Her green skirt so short .  
His jeans so tight .

Mr. Shizu gazed down into soft violet eyes of the in front of him, seeing their relationship as more than just teacher and student at that very moment. This sixteen year old girl painted the most appetizing picture in his mind , his devilish scarlet eyes raking over her tender form. His fiery ruby red eyes burned her gently , equally arousing her in a way that she never felt before .Strangely it didn't feel wrong. Kagome looked away when she felt a sweet tremble creeping up her spine. What was with the look he gave her. His handsome expression , displaying only a shadow of divine desire for her. This dangerous feeling so new and erotic , a feeling that Nagasami never created within her when he stared at her.

Devilish, maniacal , sexy , hungry.

The more she looked into his eyes , the deeper they took her into the tunnel of lust. Rosy coloring appearing on her cheeks , breath smelling of tender sugar and sweet marmalade mixed with spice .

Her small slender hand pressed against one of his pectorals , caressing it gently without meaning to as he invaded her space. Kagome felt Mr. Shizu's hand sliding up the back of her neck , coming to cradle back of her head , his fingers intertwined in her long black hair . His long black tresses spilling over his shoulders touching her chest. She couldn't help but squirm at his overbearing presence , feeling him stare at her with raw ,sexual hunger burning in his eyes . Her breasts pressed against his chest , allowing him to feel her little heart racing , indicating that she was afraid of him. His gaze lowered into the deep pools of her violet eyes , anxiousness within him quickly rising as his breath comes out in uneven pants, growing harsher.

" What are you doing . Don't you know this is harassment ?! "Kagome yelled when his hand caressed her chin , his fingers exploring the soft skin of her expression ,like that of a child who had just received a new toy , yet the expression of a man who was parched wanting to drink from the pool of life ,this young girl . He didn't seem to care about what she had to say , deep ruby eyes gazing at the beautiful petals making up her lips. Her skin so tender , easily a canvas for him to use his teeth and nails on . He yearned to paint his emotions on the body of this girl , to mark her with his essence , to feed his hunger and desire.

Kagome made to protest but she gasped at the feeling of his knee , spreading her legs apart . She didn't know how to react when he pushed her down, her back pressed against his desk and she stared up at him with fear. The hungry teacher merely grinned as he traced his fingertips down the smooth surface of her thighs.

* * *

Mr. Shizu looked down at the young girl who laid on top of his desk , beautiful ebony locks sprawled out on the surface . Innocence painted on her face , shyness visible as he placed his hands on her knees, spreading them to move his hips between hers . Her bountiful breasts caressed by the uniform top that he longed to rip to shreds. Kagome stared up at the man with confusion, wondering what the hell was going through his mind .She was about to think of an escape plan when suddenly he leaned down. She tried to turn her head away put his hand kept her face still as he dipped his head down, his mouth settled gently over hers.

H-how could he take her kiss ? The first kiss of the year that she was saving for Sesshomaru ! This stranger had just taken something precious from her !

The girl below him froze, seemingly in an instant , feeling layers of her heart wilting while a new petals flustered expression held by his eyes .Kagome shook her head as he pulled away only to kiss her again. His lips ever so lightly brushed over her unwilling ones this time , breath smelling of autumn wine ,spread warmly across her face. Her violet eyes widened when his tongue touched down against the skin where her lips met, sliding over it lightly making her groan in displeasure.

She flinched in his hold , a small erotic gasp left her lips when his hand began its journey up the tender flesh of her right thigh, finger tips inching under her skirt. He placed his right hand next to her head , tangling her hair around his fingers . She shook with anticipation as she looked up at him with a blush, averting her eyes as he lowered her head to hers.

Her fingers gripped his forearm lightly , her eyes brows furrowing as she thinks about Mr. Nagasami, his face appearing in front of her. The image suddenly disappears in a haze of smoke,allowing for Mr. Shizu to steal in-handsomely. This was pure trouble ! She didn't want this to continue no matter how hot it was.

"No ! I don't want this !" She cried.

Kagome felt her teacher's hand between her thighs, his fingers molding against her heat from behind her silk underwear . She could feel the lust pooling in her belly as she tries to resist moaning , but when his lips covered her throat and began a gentle suck . She couldn't control her mouth. Her body forced her to show its appreciation in the form of a sexy moan.

" You're a terrible liar Kagome. I can tell ,from the way you moan when I touch you, your body tells me it loves it. " Mr. Shizu mumbled against her throat. How could she lie ? Of course she loved it ! But this wasn't not what she wanted her first intimate experience in high school to be like!

_She didn't want this dammit !_

_No …not from him , defiantly not from him !_

_He was her teacher !  
_

Kagome parted her lips with an angry gasp and lifted her right hand. Mr. Shizu caught sight of the hand that had risen , instantly his fingers enclosed her small wrists and he pressed a more deeper , carnal kiss on her lips muffling her soft groan. Kagome couldn't believe taste of him . When he first kissed her it was electrifying , then it changed to a sharp smoky flavor , now it was rich and sweet. She could feel the energy running from his lips, right into her. She realized that it increased the more she allowed herself to kiss him back. What was this empty space growing within her, a space she needed more of him to fill ? That space was exactly what her teacher wanted , he wanted to give her a hunger for him, so strong that only he could satisfy it.

_No ..this isn't what she wanted ... right ?_

He lowered his gaze , feeling more aroused by the cry of urgency from her lips and the pain created by her nails digging into his shoulders. Her soft expression amused him as she met him with her angelic violet eyes , parting lips and small pants. This was making him crazy and desire to hear more of the little melodious moans that came from her.

Smoothly his long fingers crept their way down the concealed peach between her legs, finger tips dipping over the silky crease of her lacy panties . Kagome arched up against the broad chest against hers ,her hand caressing the back of his head as she moaned softly into his ear. That made Mr. Shizu almost too excited as he tried to move slow with the girl against him. The way that hushed moan played from her pretty pink lips caused his blood to go rushing somewhere else other than his brain . Her violet eyes widened and tears formed in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill down her rosy cheeks.

How could she make such a noise? She made herself sound so desperate.

From above Mr. Shizu watched with some concern when he caught the tears rolling down her cheeks. He instinctively leaned down and kissed them away, lapping them up with the end of his tongue. Kagome felt another spike of lust within her belly . Struck by the ruby irises staring into her eyes , his lips showing a devilish smile before his mouth connects with hers roughly.

He absolutely adored how aroused and strangely excited he was, by the girl laying beneath him with her thighs parted for the exploration of his hand. The most sensitive places of her body were set on fire ,he used his fingers to gently squeeze her inner thigh. His other hand crept up her uniform to cup one of her plump breasts tenderly, thumbing over her clothed nipple ,groping the actual breast with light caresses. Her mind was hazed with lust and desire as she her lips closed allowing for a soft moan to play from her nose.

Somewhere in her mind,the teenage girl felt guilty , aroused , nervous, afraid. Not only was this forbidden because he was her teacher, but the fact that she didn't even like this guy made it ten times as worse. Sure he was sexy, but he wasn't Sesshomaru !

Sesshomaru was all that was running through her mind .  
Oh kami she was being such a selfish person !

His feelings...his heart.

_How would he react if he ever saw this ?_

_He'd think she was a slut , like the rest of the girls._

No , she was no different , she was laying here under the demon of lust himself.

Then she realized something ... she never told Sesshomaru her feelings .

Never said …

_I like you...do you like me ?_

_I love you...have you noticed ?_

_I want you...don''t you want me back ?_

_I need you...can't you see that ?_

She never asked for a single display of affection from him.

_A simple handshake.._

_Friendly hug..._

_Small kiss.._

Nothing ...she didn't deserve him.

She was pulled away from her thoughts by Mr. Shizu's touches . Her eyes went wide with fear as he slipped the thin cotton panties from her legs, almost ripping them because of his lack of patience. The fact that he could be so violent, touch her in places that were so sacred , only meant to be felt by the hands of a lover , birthed a lovely response from her lips .

Her sweet breath was expelled in small erotic pants , his eyes studying her expression as he laid his hand between her thighs . This small female was unique, she smelled so sweet that it made him growl. Deep inside his instincts were raging but he kept himself in check as he cupped her moist sex, loving how her dull white teeth bit the plump skin of her bottom lip. Kagome arched up and dug her nails into the desk, that's just what the man above her wanted.

_Sesshomaru...I'm sorry !_

_Sesshomaru I need you !_

" Please , don't ! " she yelled suddenly.

Kagome struggled to push Mr. Shizu off her , feeling a strange slickness form at the apex of her thighs . She didn't understand what this sensation was as she sat up and closed her legs. Mr. Shizu came closer to the frightened girl, slender fingers brushing away the raven locks curtaining her face. The vulnerable girl gazed up at him as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her ear.

" Shh, it's alright . Don't be frightened by your body, that's just a natural reaction to when it's touched in the right place. I'm guessing you're a virgin aren't you ? " he asked in a smooth rich chocolatey tone that enticed her.

" Y-Yes . I don't know why I'm telling you this but,I've never touched myself , like other girl have. My mother told me when I was small that if I ever did , I'd rot from the inside out. It wasn't like I believed her or anything ,but I just want everything to matter when I ... "

" When you lose your virginity ? Well ,I assure you that when you do , you'll never want the sensations to end. Kagome,there is so much I can teach you about the female body, yours especially.I promise that if you open yourself up to me,I'll start gentle and progress in a ways that will guarantee you all of the pleasures you never knew existed. I'll do anything you ask me to Kagome, all you have to do is moan when it feels good."

How could she say no to that. Geez !Kagome tried to resist the lips that covered her own. Her flesh tingling where his hand quested, moving slowly between her legs.

"Wait ." she whispered as he pecked her lips and gazed lovingly into her sweet violet eyes. " Don't tell me. You have a boyfriend don't you ? " He asked , a small smirk on his lips when she blushed and shook her head averting her eyes from his gaze. Like he would have cared if she did have a boyfriend . It wouldn't have mattered if she was betrothed ,he was going to achieve _the stroke_.

" Well he's not my boyfriend but I love him alot ." Kagome admitted fondly as she stared up at Mr. Shizu. " He doesn't notice your feeling does he,Kagome ?" that caught her attention as she shrunk a little and shook her head with a slight hesitancy.

" He doesn't really think of me that way, and I don't have the nerve to tell him how I feel. " The raven haired man gave her a sympathetic expression , his hand stroking her soft cheek as she blushed at how close his face had gotten to hers. He'd heard this many times from female students in the past, so it was easy for him to connect with this girl.

" If he didn't realize your emotions the first time, what makes you think he'll never notice how much you need him now ? " This ate at Kagome, her teacher read her better than the man she loved. " Don't you think you deserve to be desired ,not looked at as a child ? Don't you want someone to see you as the woman you are ? " He whispered to the young girl who laid her head on his shoulder. He stroked the back of her head , running his fingers though her silky black hair with a devilish smirk on his face.

Kagome's eyes closed and she bit her lip when she felt his lips against her forehead. " Kagome. I can give you everything you want. All you need to do is forget him." Her violet eyes snapped open and she stared up at him with a bewildered expression. How could she just forget Sesshomaru ? He was the reason why she,wait. He_ WAS _the reason why she always tried hard, killed herself to be number one at everything she did. It was_ all_ to impress Sesshomaru, but he never noticed the shining emblems in the dark. He_ never_ does. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, he did miss the singing competition she prepped all spring for.

Mr. Shizu was right, he would never notice her...never.

" You've realized it haven't you ?" Kagome didn't say a word , didn't even meet his gaze. Mr. Shizu took her chin in his hand and brought her face up to his." Don't be sad my dear, you simply weren't meant for him. He's a fool . Now I on the other hand, promise to be all yours. Only if you're all mine." He whispered to her in a hypnotic tone . Kagome tried to stop the small tears that dripped from the corner of her eyes. He used his thumbs to wipe them away from her rosy cheeks , loving the helpless expression on her face.

" Let's start with a simple kiss." He said.

Kagome thought about it ,then she timidly leaned up to press her lips against his. This took him by surprise,but pleased him when she tilted her head and allowed him to lead their sensual kiss. He was delighted when she opened her mouth for him. Slowly he pushed her down onto the desk , keeping her distracted by introducing his tongue to her own .He enjoyed the taste of this girl , the flavor was sweet yet held a tender spice that he couldn't describe. His fingers stilled , resting just above her lovers lips for a moment, his deep ruby eyes meeting her gaze. He wanted her to just relax and trust in him , give herself to him.

Good. He wanted her to pay close attention as he began.

" Uuh, Mr. Shizu ! "

Kagome's eyes widened and her hips arched as Mr. Shizu's fingers parted the moist folds of her sex and ran his middle finger the length of her sensitive arousal . He leaned over her again , his black hair curtaining around them as it tangled with her own. "Naraku. Say it," he murmured in a low ,silky tone . Her fingers gently stroking his devilish features , fond of the heaviness created by his voice rumbling within his chest , from his body it developed into vibrations that tickled her skin. Her body unfamiliar with the touches of this man , who was spinning a web of mixed emotions , trapping her in the middle waiting for him to devour her.

" N-Naraku ." , she whispered , angelic voice laced with heavily honey making him nearly attack her with his mouth. He parted her lips with his own , pressing his lips against hers while his tongue dominated her own .He loved the sound of her delicate moans ,the sweet smelling tears that trickled down from the corners of her pastel violet eyes , the way her hands held his shoulders with urgency. She needed him , and he wanted her, _all_ of her.

When Naraku saw that Kagome began to focus more on the pleasure he was bringing her , he leaned down and pressed his teeth against her neck . She felt a gentle sting, then an unexpected tenderness, primal desire , in his bite that stoked the fire inside her causing it to burn further .

Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock at the door ,he felt her tense against his mouth .

* * *

_**Fun's over you can all go home now .**_

Naraku removed his mouth from her neck with a soft smack. He didn't want to, but he removed his hand from in between her thighs , helping her up by pulling her against his chest . Kagome was turned on by his forcefulness. Naraku could smell her arousal increase as his hand gripped her hair , they kissed – this time she happily obliged.

Another knock was heard making Naraku inhumanly growl against her lips . Kagome pulled away from his lips with a shy smile as she slid her finger over his lips. It was natural for him to feel angry when she moved off the desk sliding her panties back up on her delightful ass with a lite flush about her face. He still wanted to continue their intimacy as he made his way over to her.

Kagome jumped when she felt him come up behind her. She was surprised when Naraku took the time to brush her hair away ,exposing the spot where he bit her. She couldn't describe the sensation that pulsed through her as he held her, possessively against his chest and kissed the wound. He found the small moan that left her lips very erotic.

Kagome felt something hard against her bottom , she couldn't help the blush that panties her face. Naraku made sure his lips were close to his ear as he whispered something perverted. Kagome quickly jumped back from him and eyed him suspiciously as he came forward , wearing a handsome smile. He was curious as to if the bite had done it's job since it was the first time he'd ever tried it on a human. He figured testing it now would be wise for him.

" Kagome. " He spoke low.

" Yes, Mr. Shi- I mean Naraku ." She stammered cutely meeting his gaze as she picked up her small blue bag.

" Mine." He said in a deep possessive tone. His eyes closely watching as something in her expression changed. She dropped the bag and turned to him, eyes more enlightened as she parted her lips and answered.

" Yours. " her voice was gentle and strong. Almost instantly she snapped out of it and gasped at herself covering her lips. Naraku glanced at her in surprise,then a satisfied smirk as he removed her hands and kissed her softly. The bite had worked ,even if it wasn't very deep it still worked. Perfectly. Naraku was quite impressed with himself ,for his venom hadn't lost its touch. Kagome was silent as Naraku patiently fixed the her clothes and brushed back her hair tenderly. He felt something warm in his pants and glowered,thinking it was nothing he left her to go around the wall and unlock the door the classroom . When he opened it , he was a really bothered to see his best friend from high school , Sesshomaru Nagasami standing at the door with a cart full of history books .

Oh great ...Cock Block Nagasami.

* * *

**_Second half of the chapter_**_ :__ Spiders can't smell their own jizz._

" Good morning Naraku , I'm just bringing the new textbooks for this semester to each History class . Speaking of ,how was your first class ? "Sesshomaru asked bending down to count the textbooks . Suddenly he sniffed the air , too lightly for Naraku to notice as he glanced around. Sesshomaru smelt something familiar,like a sweet spice ,then to his displeasure he was hit with an overpowering musky stench that made his eyes water.

" ERGH !" Sesshomaru gagged as he covered his face with his hand making Naraku's eyes widen.

" Are you alright ? " Naraku asked,Sesshomaru nodded weakly , knowing what the cause of the smell was. There was no mistaking it , it was demonic spider semen. But that meant that Naraku had to have,but at school where there were children ! The nerve of this pervert ! Sesshomaru was sure that Naraku wouldn't be able to smell it because spider demons have a problem detecting their own scent, but that still meant he could feel it, Sesshomaru's best guess was that Naraku had been sleeping from the way his black shirt wasn't tucked in,his hair was a little ruffled in the back ,he looked nerved.

That's it ! A wet dream ,why didn't Sesshomaru notice it earlier ? Naraku was sleeping and he got a little too excited and ejaculated himself like a sixteen year old boy. " To answer your question,it was troublesome. However, I can tell that this year is going to be very interesting. Very interesting indeed . " , Naraku said folding his arms and propped himself up against the doorway feeling his erection growing soft. He suddenly felt like licking his fingers as he looked back at Kagome ,who had bent over to pick up something she had knocked off his desk .

" Interesting , hn why is that ? " Sesshomaru asked , tilting his head aside the cart to look at Naraku who had a smirk on his face . Sesshomaru watched Naraku silently as he tried to keep himself from laughing. Naraku was bothered by the twitch at the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth.

" Oh , nothing .You know , I suggest you should really think about getting some omanko from a woman Sesshomaru , the abstinent life must be killing a virgin like you. I know you get tired of carrying a packets of Kleenex and a personal bottle of hand lotion. You don't want to chafe your _little_ buddy now." Naraku laughed watching as Sesshomaru paused to look up at him with a less than amused glance. It plainly read " Fuck you" as he blacked out the old bar codes on the books with a Sharpie and slapped the newest edition on the back of them.

_Asshole...I'm not the one who came in his pants._

" Having a sexual partner is pointless you impudent prowler , I actually have someone I've got my heart set on- there for your childish teasing is invalid . " Sesshomaru retorted with a small blush , fixing his glasses with a stoic glance at his black haired friend above- who rolled his eyes at the romeo below.

" Oh really, what's she like ? I hope she's long lasting, cause you know how plastic wears over time ! " Naraku chuckled with a slap of the knee .

_Personally all he wanted was to sink his teeth back into Kagome ._

"To be honest you degenerate-She's wonderfully brilliant, very beautiful , with a pair of pastel violet eyes and long black also possesses the voice of an angel."Naraku wondered why that struck him as familiar . Secretly he thought that Sesshomaru was gay and would just come out of the closet soon – Now he felt bad for never wanting to change near him in the locker room when they went to high school.

" So did you tell her how you feel ? " , he asked as Sesshomaru stood to place the books on top of the cart , he brushed back some of his white bangs with a huff.

" Well technically this Sesshomaru did not , but I purchased her a present to express all of my emotions in the form of a small ring with diamonds that says 'I love you ' inside the band. Hn , I put it a small box with pink ribbon ties . " Sesshomaru admitted as he leaned down to gather more books.

" Bla bla bla ! Hey, you know sometimes I swear we were meant to be best friends . It's so funny cause I have a thing for violet eyes myself ." Naraku said seeing Kagome walking over , she paused next to him and blushed tenderly as she nibbled her bottom lip and looked at the floor. Sesshomaru didn't reply to that, he only continued to count the set. Personally he was laughing inside because the thought of Naraku flirting with Kagome was ridiculous. She'd never fall for his disgusting charm. She was much too busy thinking about her studies to be bothered with this pervert.

" I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Shizu, thanks for the lesson ." She with a smile before walking off down the hall to go find some of her friends . Sesshomaru knew that voice , but it couldn't be Kagome's could it ?

" Sayonara Kagome-chan , I'll hold you to that honey ! " Naraku yelled with a wink , making her blush as some female teachers and students glared at her. Sesshomaru rose instantly at the mention of her name, smacking his head on the bar of the cart .Naraku moved from the door and asked if he was alright watching the man cradle his head.

" Tch, yes I'm fine ! I just didn't know that you had Kagome as a student . " Sesshomaru said , slightly on the defensive side , making Naraku raise an eyebrow as he helped him up.

" Mmm yes , she's quite a handful indeed. I had to give her talk after class since she wasn't paying attention during my introduction. Tsk, the funniest thing was that she asked to switch out of my class , well before I was done with my talk . You know how persuasive I can be with these young girls ." Naraku chuckled flexing his arms. Sesshomaru dropped the book in his hand and nearly had a seizure.

Sesshomaru held his stomach in horror, his bangs covering his eyes as he stared at the floor with fear . He felt sick that Kagome,his Kagome was in the hands of this pervert pedo Adonis – yes he was totally talking shit regardless of his friendship with the man . How could Kagome resist that pompous ass's flirtation ? No one could ! Damn why did he have to be so handsome ?

_Sesshomaru and Naraku had always been rivals when it came to hottest male teacher of the year award on the girls bathroom wall . In college a tall black haired girl named Kaguya would post it on the bulletin board ._

_Naraku always won by a shit load of sex appeal points ._

_Sesshomaru always got second place for good looks ._

_At least here Naraku was number two under Principle Menomaru Yachiru . Sesshomaru ,himself was still above Kouga Katagiri and Kyora Nabi._

" Right , well if you want this Sesshomaru can put her in my class since there aren't very many girls ." Sesshomaru offered watching Naraku's expression closely . He saw the sharpness in Naraku's eyes as he declined with a deeply smooth chuckle .

" No , I _intend_ to teach her. Help her get into the spirit of my game. I have no doubts that she'll be my star pupil this year. So how do you know her ? " Sesshomaru gave him a spiteful look as he turned to put the last of the books on the cart . Sesshomaru, didn't like the sound of that . He knew what it meant when Naraku used that expression , somehow he needed to find a way to protect Kagome at all cost from this Japanese gigolo.

" Well I had her last year. She's still _This Sesshomaru's_ favorite student. Truthfully I was really disappointed to learn that she wasn't in my history class. So tell me,have you entertained the idea of team teaching World History yet ? " He asked fixing his glasses to stare at Naraku who shrugged carelessly. Naraku really wasn't a fan of team teaching , and now that he had Kagome he really didn't want Sesshomaru getting in the way during future breaks.

_Well Naraku you bastard, hope you like looking at the women in the front office. I'm sure their just dying to see you !  
_

" Hn , see that you take some time out of your "busy" schedule to think it over and get back to this Sesshomaru . " Sesshomaru said fixing his glasses with a smirk .

" Ok ! There something wrong with your glasses ,I swear that's precisely the twentieth time you've fixed them ! Why do you even wear them when you can see fine ? Fuck why do you refer to yourself like that ?" Naraku narked as he went over and adjusted them. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise at his newly fixed glasses, but he wasn't thankful at all . He still hated Naraku and thought it hilarious that he couldn't smell his own semen .

"You know what, fuck you that's why. " Sesshomaru said suddenly as he gave Naraku a sharp glare before he walked away ,his white hair flowing majestically behind his heels. He went storming down the hall in search of Kagome , ignoring a few girls who blushed and waved .

_What the actual fuck ?_

Naraku wondered what had crawled up Sesshomaru ass , watching him leave . When the white haired male was gone he took the cart into his classroom and parked it near a large book shelf -realizing why Sesshomaru left so fast.

**Naraku's Greatest Fear. ( No offense intended - he's evil remember )**

"That asshole Sesshomaru , what am I supposed to do with this damned cart when I'm finished stacking the books on the shelf ? "

This meant that he'd have to go down to the front office again – and see the two pig goblins at the supplies office that gave him the creeps .

_Those..women.._  
_Always eating ,and eating..._  
_licking their lips as he walked by them ._  
_Sauce..from Wacdonalds dribbling down their twenty chins. Mayonnaise around their chubby faces from big macs, looking like seminal Santa Claus beards._

_One day he was sending in a report to the office and what he saw horrified him. Oily over muscular men from the stripper party that the Happy Hippo Community took turns hosting..._

Fuck that..

He cringed at the thought of Eregantona Hana , the biggest of the fat women and founder of the ' Uber Flubber Flabby ' It's OK To Add Another Patty Party' also the principal's secretary for eight years - too long.'

_She was giving him 'The look' while she ate chocolate cake the size of toddler trampoline to herself at break.  
_

_Thick nasty crumbles dropping down into the canyon between her breasts .Disgusting__ chunky chocolate caked in her teeth when she smiled at him ._  
_Gritty , brown goop , pasty chunks looking like shit as she pushes it through her yellow teeth forcing her face to form an ugly smile .Rubbing the cake all over her face and thighs and large floppy tits. __Her snorts as she laughs , meaty mits picking up cake and jabbing it into her slobber gushing pie hole._

_Oh god.. __why ?_

Naraku suddenly went blind, for five minutes as he stumbled around and fell over .

" Grrr , that is one mini whale that needs to be poached ! " Naraku nearly yelled -glowering with his right fist clenched at his face , he stood up . Depressed by his overly active imagination he hung his head with a sigh , realizing that he had a fear of morbidly obese women.

* * *

_**Brain On The Box .**_

His ruby eyes suddenly wandered over to where Kagome had sat , for something near the desk had caught his eye. There on the floor next to her desk there was an innocent small white box with pink ribbon ties. Naraku stared at it for a moment , thinking about something that Sesshomaru had blabbed about – Unfortunately ,he wasn't paying attention at the time because he was lusting over the little minx Kagome.

_Box with pink ribbons + Sesshomaru = ?  
_

Aaaaand...he was clueless.

Naraku tried to force himself to remember as he bent over and picked it up off the floor.  
He was about to open it , when he heard a knock at the door . He lifted his head to see a girl with short brown hair holding a book to her chest standing near the doorway. Naraku recognized her from the group of girls in the corridor from earlier. She was one of Kagome's friend from this morning , so automatically thinking of his sexy encounter with her ,he asked the lanky female what he could do for her .

" Hi I'm Yuka, did you um, by chance see a pink box laying anywhere ? Kagome is like so freaking out heh , so I told her I would come and get it since I was around. " Her eyes gazed over his muscular form as she bit her finger seductively.

" Yes, would this be the one ? " He asked holding up for her to see. Yuka's face lit up. Naraku was slightly annoyed that it wasn't Kagome, herself . He walked over to Yuka and placed the box in her hands with a smirk that riddled her.

" Here sweetie ,see that she receives it for me, won't you ? " , he said kindly putting his hand on the small of her back, he politely walked her to the door. Yuka tilted her head with a blush as she nodded .

Naraku was in too much thought over Kagome to try anything with the plain looking girl , so he just figured it would be best to send her on her way.

" Mr .Shizu I think you're swell and I just wanted to tell you I -" Yuka was going to confess but the bell for third period had cut her off. She sighed and waved good bye to him . Naraku shrugged and turned his thought back onto Kagome.

* * *

**When A Spider Wins .**

" Kagome , youve turned me into a changed man . All I can think about is touching you again , and next time I'll kiss you in a way that you've never been kissed before. My lips cannot wait to taste those plump , juicy -oh yes ." , Naraku breathed out a husky sigh as a sensuous shiver shook him . He had never felt more horny in his life as he pushed the cart out of his room seeing the perfect patsy to pawn it off on .

" Kouga Katagiri "

This would solve his little dilemma over the women in the front office .

" Oooh hey Kouga, how are you ? Yes ,I'm fine and handsome as you can see ,but say can you do me a quick favor since we're friends ?" Mr. Shizu waved to Coach Katagiri who was strolling down the hall . Kouga turned his head in Naraku's direction wishing he hadn't . " Oh ? And just when did we become friends dick face ? " Kouga asked putting his hands on his hips with a brutish glare . Naraku came over with the cart and rubbed the back of his head with a perfect laugh that made some nearby freshman girls sigh lovingly .

" Kouga you're so funny" Naraku smiled.

_Clearly he wasn't going to get rid of this fruit with insults._

He grimaced at a sudden stench that hit his nose, putting his hands on his knees as he coughed. Being a wolf demon disguised as a gym coach he could smell just as well as Sesshomaru could if not better. His ice blue eyes jumped up to Naraku who was staring at him with a blank expression. Kouga Katagiri in all his years had never smelled spider semen, but he knew that spiders did have a natural musky scent that was quite potent to wolves. Whatever it was, he needed to be away from it quick before he passed out.

"Alright , what's the favor pretty boy ?" Kouga snorted trying not to wheeze.

_As if he already didn't know what spider-bitch wanted._

" Could you please do me a large favor and take this dow - "

" Take it down to the front office for you,ain't that right ? " Kouga interrupted with a gruff , shaking his head at the pitiful man across from him.

" Oh, since you offered I suppose I'll let you take this down there . " Naraku said radiantly as he got all dramatic with it , twirling around Kouga blowing bubbles into his face that smelled of roses and summer dew- Kouga however, remained unmoved by the beautiful faced freak's charm.

" Ya' know limp dick ,if you weren't so damn pretty, maybe you'd get more of your work accomplished down in the front office . I still remember at camp when you used to wear a face mask to bed like a little bitch . " Kouga's raspy voice boomed in a thunderous guffaw that made some freshman girls in the hall run away in fear .

_Ku,ku,ku well touche Wolfy...cause I ejaculated on your vanilla pudding during dinner time and never told you ! Hah ! That was for pushing me in the lake and letting a kappa hump me , and also when you put your dick on my forehead during weight lifting class !_

" Ku-_cough_-ku-_cough_-ku -_cough_. Ehrm,yes as do I . So er, I've gotta prep for next period ,so see ya later ? " Naraku asked inching his way back to his classroom door , while Kouga just shook his head with shame at the man .

He curled his lip up in disgust at the white stain on Naraku's pants._ 'That was fucking cum, this mother fucker had came in his pants. Fuck that is too hilarious !'_ Kouga thought at he bit the inside of his cheek.

" Yea whatever , pussy. Ya owe me big time . " Kouga said pushing the cart down the hall grumbling to himself .

" Sure what ever you want !" Naraku smiled victoriously with a piece sign in the air as some girl's from Photo Shop class snapped a few pictures and blushed.

"And by the way Naraku , I'd change my pants if I were you !"

He heard Kouga yell from the end of the hall. Naraku's face had melted off as he glanced down at his pants seeing the white stain on his black jeans._ He couldn't believe it, he had jizzed in his pants ! Well that was a first , and it wouldn't be the last he was sure ._

Naraku quickly went into his class room, sticking his head out glancing around outside before shutting the door and locking it._  
_

_This year was going to be interesting ...very interesting indeed._

_All because of Kagome Higurashi ._

**Chapter End .**

* * *

**Author :** Oh Naraku , you're just as much a villain in modern times as you are in the feudal era . Well , I think there's going to be some rivalry between best friends in the next chapter .

_**Please Read and Review , I love feedback from you guys !**_

_**I'll be updating ASAP ! - EnderSweetie**_


End file.
